SoFlo Plays Himself
by WolvenCanis
Summary: Years after the Memepocalypse orchestrated by Emperor Donald Trump destroyed the internet as we know it now. This first installment of a possible many tells the tale of a fateful encounter SoFloAntonio has in New York.
It was August 6th, 2036, a man sat at a busy bar in the middle of the large city of New York. This man...was SoFloAntonio. He sat on a stool and looked sternly at the barkeep. "Hey, you there!" SoFlo groggily exclaims. "C'mere and fill my mug, buddy." His large mug was empty. He had already spent over 2 hours here getting as drunk as possible. Just like everyday for the last decade. It's a miracle he still lives. The barkeeper walks up to SoFlo, his moustache twitching at the scent.
"What will you have sir?" He asks the drunk SoFlo. "I'll have your mom's ASS, HAH, PRANKED YA BOI!" SoFlo exclaimed proudly. The barkeeper took great offense to this,  
as he couldn't believe what he just heard. Ever since #Prankgate took off in 2018, pranks were globally illegal. "Alright sir, you've had too much to drink...I'm calling you a cab, please go wait on the curb." The barkeeper says to him, trying hard not to kill the prankster scum. SoFlo refused to budge, then, once the barkeeper touched the still man, SoFlo smacked the barkeeper right on his left cheek. Astonished, the whole bar goes silent when suddenly 2 chubby men appeared in a flash of light. One man was much chubbier than the other and wore a large amount of golden jewelry. It was DJ Khaled, a God Meme Level 7. He had started a new life when Emperor Trump created the Meme Police in 2018. DJ Khaled had become, Officer Khaled. The other man wasn't quite as chubby but made up for it by always wearing 2 large beanies. It was the Legendary God Meme Level 18, Ethan Klein. He also joined Emperor Trump's Meme Police and attained the highest rank available, God Meme Slayer. Officer Khaled and Ethan looked directly at SoFlo, Ethan tried his hardest not to let his old past as a meme affect his duty.  
Officer Khaled opened his mouth and yelled out, "SOFLOANTONIO, YOU 'AVE OFFICIALLY PLAYED YO'SELF!" As he yelled this out he revealed one of the pinnacles of modern technology, the Buzzfeed. This energy pistol was able to kill even the strongest, godliest of memes. "ANY LAST WORDS, FUCKBOY?" Officer Khaled asks the now quivering SoFlo. "W-wait! Before you k-k-kill me...how about a...game of ch-ch-chess?" SoFlo muttered as he put his trembling hands into the air. "I DON'T THI-" Officer Khaled began to loudly, seriously shout before Ethan interrupted him with, "Wait! Y'know what? I know this guy. He was one of them...pranksters. He doesn't know better.  
Let's at least give him a chance Khaled, alright?" "Hmm, know what Ethan? Fine. We'll play chess. Howevah, Imma leave the playin' to you fam." Officer Khaled replied.  
He then turned away, look back with a shimmering, gold-encrusted smile, and vanished in another flash of light. SoFlo looked relieved. Ethan led SoFlo out of the bar and into a nearby alleyway. "So we starting or-" SoFlo was interrupted by a sudden passionate kiss from Ethan. Their tongues intertwined and SoFlo could feel Ethan's hard member on his inner thigh. "Ethan...I thought we stopped when you joined the force..." SoFlo said in a confused tone, looking at Ethan with wonder in his eyes.  
"Listen, I wasn't expecting to run into...well, you. I couldn't resist...please...let's just, play chess." SoFlo smiled as Ethan went in for another kiss. Ethan began slowly stripping both SoFlo and himself as they passionately interlocked tongues and swapped saliva. SoFlo turned, baring his naked, hairy ass awaiting Ethan's fairly small, but thick chode. First, Ethan began stroking SoFlo's long cock as he began eating out the asshole of SoFlo. SoFlo moaned as Ethan forced him down and began shoving the long cock into his mouth. After but a few minutes, Ethan's mouth filled with SoFlo's hot, steamy love. Ethan rose his head, licked his lips, and said, "Thanks for the mayonnaise papa." He then began coughing up the cum all over SoFlo's clean-shaven chest. Through his heavy-breathing, SoFlo softly muttered,  
"Th-this is...totally...me when I...get my...dick sucked by a...god meme." Ethan then began to slowly penetrate SoFlo's tight asshole saying, "Big tip huh? Papa's giving you a big tip today!" SoFlo gleefully giggled as Ethan's balls began slapping SoFlo's taint, both sweat and semen wetting them. Ethan was now pumping into SoFlo much more intensely, until, suddenly Ethan tensed up, grabbing both of SoFlo's sides and jerked him into the air as he filled him with warm man milk. Both men fell to the ground, lying on the ground breathing heavy in unison. "I-It's been years since I've played chess...like that." SoFlo says as he looked to Ethan with a look of both lust and satisfaction. They both got up after a while, put on their clothes, and embraced. They kissed one last time before Ethan vanished in a flash of light. A small slip of paper fell from where Ethan vanished from. SoFlo proceded to pick it up and read it. "Pranked ya bro! Haha, now you're gay forever!" it read.  
SoFlo turned around to see a crowd of people with Officer Khaled in the front, filming. "Told ya you played yoself fuckboy." 


End file.
